New Beginnings
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What if Alex had gone into labor when she accompanied Joel to his father's award ceremony in 03x14: Trading Places?


New Beginnings

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Jalex

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary** : What if Alex had gone into labor when she accompanied Joel to his father's award ceremony in 03x14: Trading Places?

 **Author's Note:** Some snippets of dialogue taken from the actual episode.

After Alex operated on his father to treat his acute pancreatitis, it was up to Joel to accept the Bernard Taylor Award on his father's behalf. Joel didn't really want to be there but he knew that he'd regret it if his father died and Joel hadn't granted his final request.

 _And if there was one thing Joel Goran didn't need it was more guilt._

 _Not after everything he'd done to screw up his newly rekindled relationship with Alex._

 _Pushing her away._

 _Sleeping with Selena._

 _Accidentally killing Brad._

 _No he definitely didn't need anymore guilt._

So Joel begrudgingly put on his best suit and went to the hotel where the award ceremony was being held.

But the one person Joel didn't expect to see was Alex Reid.

She looked radiant and the glow wasn't just the pregnancy hormones or the hotel's soft lighting.

She was dressed in a black sequined maternity dress and her beautiful dark hair was pulled back.

She didn't just _look_ radiant.

She _was_ radiant _._

 _And she's carrying my child._

Joel couldn't help but smile at the thought.

 _We could've had everything together._

 _It could've been a new beginning for us._

 _But then I had to go and screw everything up._

 _Again._

Joel shook his head to try and push away the negative thoughts as he walked toward Alex.

"Thank you for everything." Joel said softly, laying his hand on her wrist.

 _For saving my father's life._

 _For loving me, even though I've given you every reason not to._

 _For giving me a child._

Alex shrugged, "You would've done the same."

Joel shook his head, "I told him that he was potentially going to die and then I walked out of the room…So…no that's not exactly the same."

Joel was about to go on. He was about to ask her about the envelope that his father had given her.

But before he could Alex spoke up, "Joel, I need to tell you something…Charlie and I broke up because…"

"Alex, whatever happened between you and Charlie is none of my business…I don't need to know…"

"No, Joel. Please let me finish because I don't know if I'll be able to get this out otherwise _, please._ "

Joel nodded, "Okay, Alex. What is it? Is it the baby?"

Alex shook her head, "No, no, Joel. The baby's fine. I just wanted to tell you that Charlie and I broke up because I had the paternity test. And the baby's yours Joel. He's mine and yours. He's _ours_. And I want to be with you and raise our son together. Can we do that?"

"He's mine?" Joel repeated incredulously. "He's mine?"

 _He's mine._

Alex nodded, "Yes, Joel. He's yours. But Joel? Can we raise this baby together?"

Joel nodded, emphatically, "Yes Alex. _Definitely yes._ I love you I want to be with you and be this baby's father."

"You are, "Alex whispered as she let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Okay. Good to know." She said smiling a little as the lights began to dim.

"I guess we should take our seats," Alex said walking slowly towards their table.

"Yeah. I kinda feel like hiding in a dark corner somewhere. Is that weird?"

Alex smiled again, "No, but you'd better get up there. I just want to sit down so I can kick off my shoes under the table. My feet are killing me."

Joel placed his hand on the small of her back and didn't turn to take the stage until he knew that Alex was seated comfortably.

Joel tried to ignore the glare of the stage lights and the sound of the applause.

"So obviously…Thank you…Obviously I'm not Barrett Goran. Unfortunately he couldn't be here tonight. He's…He's quite ill. And these are his words…"

Alex kicked off her shoes under the table and smiled as she watched Joel take the stage and begin to clumsily recite his father's chosen passage from Homer's _The Odyssey._

 _God he's handsome._

 _I'm so proud of him._

 _He always tries to do the right thing._

 _And he's my baby's father._

 _Joel Goran is the love of my life._

For a moment Joel stopped speaking and then he began again, "I think I must have been about seven years old when I first asked my father about his work. And my father's response was to take me to the hospital. And I just couldn't believe my eyes…"

Alex watched with a smile as Joel gestured nervously with his hands as he spoke, "My father was so attentive and generous to each and every patient that he met that night…"

Alex felt tears welling up in her eyes as Joel went on, "He sacrificed so much…You know…" His voice suddenly going soft, " He…He risked almost too much sometimes…"

"Well, he was a great hero of mine for a long time…And…I hope that I can honor that example…"

This time when Joel looked up Alex could've sworn there was a light in his eyes. Joel held up the award and gazed out at the audience.

"So he's…He's told me to tell you that he's very honored to receive this award. And furthermore he would like to dedicate all the award money that accompanies this prize to the establishment of a new street clinic at Hope Zion Hospital."

As Joel finished speaking and triumphantly held up his father's award, the entire audience was on their feet, including Alex, despite the ache in her feet from the combination of pregnancy and high heels.

"And Doctor Selena Quintos, the founder of the clinic couldn't be here today. But she thanks you as well. I think this is a testament to how truly generous my father is. Thank you so much."

As Alex began to applaud along with the rest of the audience she felt a sharp pain running through her body.

And something cold and wet trickled between her legs, staining the bottom of her floor length dress.

 _It's too soon._

Alex thought watching for Joel to come off the stage.

She took a deep breath and exhaled as Joel came into view.

"Nice speech," Alex said softly, still smiling.

It was Joel's turn to smile, "Yeah, it was only a little bit shorter than the one Dad wrote."

Alex nodded, "And very generous."

Joel shrugged, still smiling, "Yeah, well he probably would've given the money to stem cell research or something anyway… So I just…"

"Ad-libbed a little." Alex finished her breath catching in her throat as she felt another wave of pain that could only be a contraction. The pain was so intense that she had to brace herself against a nearby table for balance.

"Yeah." Joel replied, watching her intently, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Joel, it's too soon." Alex whispered, momentarily catching her breath.

 _Too soon for what?_

Joel thought for a moment and then his eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"My water just broke." Alex whispered, meeting Joel's eyes. "Yes, ma'am it definitely did." Joel answered, taking a second to collect his thoughts before he spoke again, "Okay. Do you think you can make it to the car? Or should I call an ambulance?"

Alex shook her head, biting her lip against the pain. "No, I'm fine. Let's just get to the hospital okay?" She said as she walked slowly toward the exit.

Joel opened his mouth to reply, when Alex took another step forward and nearly fell to the floor as she felt another contraction. And if not for Joel's quick reflexes, she would've ended up on the floor.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as if it belonged there

"Whoa. I've got you, Alex. I've got you, love." Joel's voice was suddenly in her ear, as if everything else around her had disappeared.

"Joel, I was supposed to have this baby in the hospital a few weeks from now. Not here. Not now. Not like this. We still had some time…"

"Alex, hey, Alex…Look at me." His gaze met hers and he didn't look away. Her eyes danced back and forth in panic as she glanced at Joel.

"Alex, I get that you're scared. Because I'm scared too. But it's going to be okay. Just take a nice deep breath for me. And we'll do this together. Just you and me all right?"

She nodded, took a deep breath, and let Joel guide her out to the car, stopping every few seconds to gather herself against the pain.

"You're doing great, Alex. You're golden." Joel whispered, opening the passenger door and helping her into the seat, tossing her discarded heels and purse into the backseat before getting in on the driver's side.

"I'm gonna call the hospital so they're ready for us." Joel said, cell phone already in hand.

"Damn it, "Alex whispered, and Joel's free hand automatically covered hers, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"This dress was expensive. And it's ruined now." Alex replied, laughing.

 _I'll buy you a million expensive dresses, Reid._

 _I'll give you everything you've ever wanted._

 _And it still wouldn't add up to everything that you've given me._

Joel smiled, "And you look like a million bucks in it Reid. Now let's go have this baby."

By the time they reached the hospital, Alex was writhing in pain and Joel's hand was numb because she was holding it so tightly.

Joel pulled into the parking lot of Hope Zion, and Maggie was waiting with a wheelchair for Alex just inside the door.

"Hey Alex. How you doing?" Maggie asked, smiling as Joel eased her into the chair.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but a cry of pain burst from her throat instead as yet another painful contraction coursed through her body.

So it was Joel who replied, "The contractions are almost four minutes apart." He looked at Alex who nodded, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Okay. Let's get her upstairs to labor and delivery. And then we'll examine you and see where we are."

"Thanks, Maggie." Alex whispered finally able to speak.

"No problem Alex." Maggie replied pushing the button on the elevator.

Suddenly Alex's eyes began to dance back and forth in panic as she lost sight of Joel.

"Joel?"

"I'm right here, Alex. I'm right behind you." He reassured her placing one hand on her shoulder.

Alex leaned back into the chair and exhaled, "Joel _please_ don't leave me."

In seconds Joel was kneeling on the floor in front of the wheelchair, his gaze locked on hers.

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

 _Not ever again._

Alex nodded as Joel pressed his lips to her now sweat soaked forehead.

Maggie watched her two friends with a smile on her face, "So I guess you guys are going to stick together this time huh?" She asked as the three of them got onto the elevator.

Joel smiled and glanced from Maggie to Alex and back again and answered, "Yes we definitely are, Lin. In fact there's something that I've been meaning to ask you, Alex."

"Right now?" Alex asked, still catching her breath.

Joel nodded, "Yes ma'am. Right now." He answered pulling something out of his jacket pocket, and kneeling down in front of Alex again.

"Alex Reid," He said softly, his voice shaking just a little bit, "Will you marry me?"

Alex met his eyes, still gripping his hand firmly, as she whispered, "Yes, Joel Goran I will."

Joel gave Alex a long kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger with shaking hands, and then got to his feet just as the elevator opened.

"Doesn't the wedding usually come _before_ the baby?" Maggie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Maggie." Alex said through gritted teeth as she was suddenly assaulted by another contraction.

A scream burst from Alex's throat and she was in so much pain she didn't even notice when Maggie and Joel lifted her onto the exam table.

Maggie started to exam Alex glancing between her legs, "Nice legs, Alex. She said smiling.

"Hey, watch it, Lin. That's my line." Joel said from his place at Alex's side. And then his voice was suddenly in her ear whispering, "Nice legs, Reid."

Alex laughed, "Why thank you, Doctor Goran."

"You're welcome, Doctor Reid." Joel answered, rubbing her back in slow soothing circles.

Maggie looked up from her vantage point between Alex's legs, "Well the good news is you're nearly six centimeters dilated so I'm gonna page Doctor Katz and we'll take you to the delivery room."

Before Alex could speak up, Joel did. "So, what's the bed news? He asked, still rubbing Alex's back.

"It's too late to give her the epidural." Maggie replied.

As if Maggie's words had conjured it, the contraction washed over Alex like a wave.

"Oh my God, Joel it hurts!" She screamed, leaning into him, spent and exhausted.

"I know, love. But you're gonna kick ass at this. Just breathe. That's it. Take a nice deep breath for me, Reid. I'm right here if you need me."

"I always need you," Alex replied as she exhaled.

She felt Joel smile against her shoulder. "The feeling's completely mutual Reid. Do you have any ideas for names?" He asked as much to appease his own curiosity as to distract her from the pain of labor.

"Yeah." She replied, softly, "I'd like to call him Luke."

 _After her brother._

"And I thought his middle name could be Barrett."

 _After my father._

 _Lucas Barrett Goran Reid._

 _I like the sound of that._

"That way he'll have pieces of both of us. What do you think?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

Joel smiled, and gave her a long kiss, "I think it's perfect, Reid."

A few seconds later, Maggie popped her head in the room, "Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds. But Joel, if you want to be in the delivery room, you should go scrub in now."

Joel nodded, glanced at Alex and whispered, "I'll be right, back."

"Promise?" She asked softly, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"Yes, ma'am." He reassured her, giving her a quick kiss before he disappeared leaving his suit jacket draped over the back of the hospital issued wheelchair.

In the few minutes that it took Joel to scrub and change, Alex was screaming and writhing in the throes of a painful contraction and he wasted no time jumping up onto the cart to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

He felt her body shaking with the exhaustion of labor as she leaned back into his chest and whispered, "Joel…I don't think…I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can. You _can_ do this, Alex." He assured her kissing her lips and brushing a fallen strand of her sweat soaked hair away from her face as the cart moved towards the delivery room.

"Alex you're at eight centimeters. It's almost time to meet your son."

"Do you hear that, Reid?" Joel whispered in her ear, "We're about to become parents."

Alex nodded, her lips pressing against Joel's neck, "Here's hoping we do better with him than our parents did with us."

"We will." Joel answered in the same confident voice that he used in the O.R. "Just hang in there a little longer for me, all right?"

 _The same voice that sent shivers of desire down her spine._

Of course Joel noticed her body trembling involuntarily, "Alex? What's wrong? Are you cold?"

Alex shook her head leaning virtually all her weight against Joel overcome by exhaustion. "No, I feel like I'm on fire. I'm hot."

Joel pressed a kiss against her feverish skin, "Yes Doctor Reid, you _definitely_ are."

"Not what I meant Doctor Goran." Alex whispered her voice trailing off with exhaustion.

"I know." Joel replied, but that doesn't make it any less true."

Then Joel glanced at Maggie, "Hey Lin, can we get some ice or a cold cloth to cool down my beautiful fiancée before she melts?"

 _Fiancée?_

 _I like the sound of that._

 _It's funny how it feels different than it did when I was engaged to Charlie._

 _Maybe it's a new beginning._

 _With Joel._

Alex thought leaning back into him.

"Sure," Maggie answered pushing the cart through the doors of the delivery room. "I'll find you something as soon as we get her on the table.

Seconds later Sydney entered the room, scrubbed and ready to deliver the baby. "How are we doing?"

"She's at nine centimeters." Maggie replied and Sydney nodded, "Good let's get her on the table. Joel you can help if you want."

Joel nodded and together he and Sydney lifted Alex onto the table. Joel rubbed her bare feet gently as he placed her feet in the stirrups.

"That feels good." Alex mumbled drowsily, her tired eyes meeting his.

"I'm glad. Nice legs, Reid," He whispered, caressing her thigh gently as Sydney spread her legs a bit wider.

Alex was about to reply when the contraction took her breath away, "Oh God! Joel, baby it hurts," She whispered through gritted teeth, the endearment rolling off her tongue as this was the hundredth time she'd spoken it instead of the first.

 _Joel, baby?_

 _I like the sound of that._

He thought, his mouth curling into a smile behind his surgical mask.

"I know, love." Joel whispered kissing her once more. "But it's almost over. It's almost time to push. Right Lin?" Joel asked glancing from Alex to Maggie and back again.

Maggie shook her head, "She's still got another centimeter to go. Why don't I get that cold cloth? It might make you a little more comfortable?"

"Thank you, Lin." Joel said as Maggie handed him a cold wet cloth.

"No problem," Maggie replied as he watched Joel press the cloth against every inch of Alex's exposed skin.

Alex leaned back into Joel sighing with relief and whispered, "Dirty weekend."

Joel chuckled against her neck as he held the cold cloth against the feverish flushed skin there.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Reid." Joel replied, softly.

"You should," Alex answered with a contented sigh, "Thank you. That feels so good."

"Glad you're feeling better, Reid." Joel answered, kissing her forehead.

"Joel, I love you," Alex whispered, the force of an oncoming contraction leaving her breathless.

Joel smiled and was about to reply when Maggie spoke up, "Okay, Alex. You're at ten centimeters. When you feel the next contraction, I need you to push. Are you ready?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know if I can." She whispered, leaning back into Joel biting her lip against the pain.

"Yes, you can Alex. You _can_ do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, Reid. You're not one to back away from a challenge. And for the record, I love you too. Now take a nice deep breath for me. And push."

Alex listened to Joel's voice in her ear as she pushed as hard as she could, falling back against him.

Alex heard Maggie's voice calling out to her from between her legs, "Just one more big push Alex, c'mon."

Alex reached for Joel's hand, her vision blurred by tears of pain.

"Joel, I'm so tired."

Joel nodded, kissing her temple, "I know Alex. I know. But just one more push and we'll get to meet our son."

It was the thought of her son that gave Alex the strength to push when she was certain that she had no strength left.

She closed her eyes against the pain. And just when Alex thought the pain would break her, she heard Joel's sharp intake of breath.

"He's here, Alex. Luke's here." Joel whispered, his voice trembling with emotion.

Then Alex heard the sound of her newborn son's first cries.

 _And it was a new beginning._


End file.
